


Apayo (Standing Quietly By)

by Siel



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Angst, M/M, Not Really A Happy Ending, broken!KyuMin, ew what is this, just upset about Sungmin getting married, no real plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 00:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7460391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siel/pseuds/Siel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It hurts,” he thinks as he clutches his chest with one hand and reaches out with the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apayo (Standing Quietly By)

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, ok so this is old. Like really old. I never got around to posting it, but I was feeling extra angsty after my bias got married, so I wrote it, lol. So, if you're feeling like reading an extra short story that doesn't end with clouds of fluff, here's this...thing! :D

Kyuhyun stands quietly beside Donghae as Sungmin stands on the small platform smiling. Kyuhyun stands quietly as Sungmin exchanges his vows.

Kyuhyun stands quietly as Sungmin places a soft kiss on his new wife's lips. 

Kyuhyun stands quietly until Ryeowook pats his arm and asks, “Are you ok?” A tear falls slides down Kyuhyun's cheek and he spares Ryeowook a glance. “Apayo (It hurts),” he whispers, and let's Ryeowook lead him out to the balcony. 

Kyuhyun stands quietly as Ryeowook tries to console him, a few more tears finding there way down his cheeks. 

Kyuhyun stands quietly by, and as time passes he accepts that Sungmin will never love him. He accepts that Sungmin slipped past his grasp and moved to a different point in life. And, although he accepts it, it still hurts.

Kyuhyun stands quietly by as Sungmin announces to the band that his wife was pregnant. Everyone cheers and Kyuhyun stands quietly. Kyuhyun stands quietly by as Sungmin smiles like sunshine. 

–

“Kyuhyun!” Sungmin exclaims, as Kyuhyun enters the dorm kitchen. It's been months since he last visited. “Sungmin,” he stutters out, immediately averting his eyes to the floor. “How have you been?” Sungmin asks, as though he's oblivious to anything wrong. “Fine,” Kyuhyun chokes. He grabs a bottle of water and leaves the kitchen before Sungmin can say anything else. Sungmin turns to Ryeowook, hurt and confused. Ryeowook frowns, “I'll be right back.” Sungmin nods and stares into his coffee cup. 

“Kyuhyun,” Ryeowook calls out softly. “Can I come in?” Kyuhyun doesn't reply so Ryeowook lets himself in. Ryeowook sits at the edge of Kyuhyun's bed. “Kyuhyun, why don't you try talking to Sungmin. Before all of this, you two were just best friends. He still feels that way and you're confusing him.” Kyuhyun turns, staring at Ryeowook with swollen eyes, “At least he isn't in love with me. That would be too ironic.” Kyuhyun stuffs his face back into his pillow, and Ryeowook looks up to see Sungmin staring wide-eyed in the doorway. “Sungmin,” Ryeowook frightfully whispers. Kyuhyun faces the door, and Sungmin abruptly turns and leaves. 

–

The next time Sungmin visits is two weeks after his first child is born, Kyuhyun stands quietly beside Yesung as Sungmin shows everyone pictures of the little black haired boy. “Kyuhyun,” Sungmin tries carefully. “This is my son. I named him after you.” Kyuhyun looks up quickly, meeting Sungmin's eyes. “You named him Kyuhyun?” Sungmin nods. Kyuhyun looks at the picture. “He's beautiful.” He meets Sungmin's eyes again.

Kyuhyun stares at the picture of the small child, and Sungmin stands quietly by. 

Apayo.

**Author's Note:**

> Ew. Lol, well there was that.


End file.
